The Winter Story
by sleepyhog
Summary: "You will always be my first love but .. he'll be my last."


AN: Oh BEAST is a Korean Boy band I had originally written this as a oneshot for a fansite I'm a member of, but I felt it could be and awesome TIKE story. It's also a late birthday present to myself hahaha. I don't own glee if i did Tike and Puckelberry would be there for all time. Well enjoy. Oh it's slightly AU or well to me it is but I don't know you should tell me.

* * *

You made a promise to never forget me; a promise that, no matter how far apart we ever drifted, you could find me in the crowded room. And now all I'm doing is sitting here, waiting on you to finally notice that I'm not with you, and I'll never be with you again. I remember like it was yesterday: you were that really talented guy who played the guitar.

You were amazing, and I remember the first time we met.

I was playing random keys trying to make my piece – It was an assignment for Glee and I wanted to surprise everyone with my piano skills. And then you rolled in. When the bell rang and it was time for class, I don't even remember the sound at all. So when you came into the room, you scared me. "Oh, Artie," I stood up from the bench. "I didn't realize the bell rang. Do you need the room to practice?"

You just kept staring at me, and nodded, offering me you hand we walked out of the music room. I was in shock that you wanted me to go with you. We walked around for a while, and you held my hand while I just kept following you. We spent the rest of the day inside the auditorium.

After that, it was like everything seemed .. Perfect. You started walking me home and to my classes, occasionally giving me a kiss on the cheek and hugging me at random times. And you would even do that in front of people you were close to. It was summer time when you told me you had to leave for college - I didn't know you were older than me. I didn't even know that you applied either, let alone got accepted.

"Artie, when'd you apply and get in?" I asked him.

"A while ago. Don't you remember the first weekend we didn't spend together? Well I went to Cincinnati for my interview and I made it," you said with a smile. I nodded, completely remembering that day; you did take a trip to Cincinnati, and you came back so happy, but I thought you were happy about seeing me. Now I see it wasn't. You got to follow your dream, and that's what put a smile on your face.

"Artie, I'm proud of you," I said, throwing my arms around you. You hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

You left two days before I had to go back to school. And it was then you said those famous, last words: that you'd never forget me, and you'd always love me, and that no matter the distance you'd still be able to find me in a crowded room. We said goodbye and you promised to call. It was the first time you kissed me on the lips, and you had to leave. I walked around school without anyone.

You never called. For some reason though, I had this itty-bitty faith and hope in me that kept me hanging on for so long. I didn't want to bug your parents so I stayed away.

But a girl can only hold on for so long. I let it go for a year, and then I took a trip to Cincinnati. I had an idea where your college was and I was right. I sat on a bench across the street waiting for you. After all, you promised you would know where I was, and here I was; fifteen feet from the front door. I sat there for two hours, and that's when I saw you walk out the door with a group of people. I wanted to run to you but you looked in my direction and just kept rolling. You wanted nothing to do with me. Then was the moment I realized then I was just the girl that you spent time with and I never really meant anything to you. I walked away, and wandered around the city for a while. It wouldn't make sense to travel that far and not make any use of it anyway. Just walking around the city, I was pretty much amazed at all the people and all the colors as stupid as that may sound.

After going back home, I focused so much on my music that the year flew by. It was finally graduation. I never expected you to come but when I hugged my mom and dad, I noticed you in the back. But instead of running to your side with open arms, I turned my back to you, just like you did.

"Tina, lets go to dinner," my dad suggested. "There is someone I want you to meet." I nodded my head. When we walked right past you, my eyes just kept straight forward. I wasn't look forward to see how your face might've looked like.

"Appa, who is this person you want me to meet?" I asked from the back seat.

"Well, a business partner of mine has a son that graduated as well and we decided to have a dinner for the both of you," he replied, solely concentrating on driving.

"Tina, let appa drive in peace and then you can ask all the questions you want," my mom said.

"Ok umma," I told her leaning back into the seat. I closed my eyes for what felt like five minutes but was longer, and before I knew it, my mom opened the door for me to get out.

"Tin-Tin, we're here," she said quietly. I smiled at the familiar nickname. As I followed them, my phone vibrated from the right side of my black trench coat. I reached in to my pocket and checked the message.

_"T, I wanted to tell you that I was proud of you when you graduated, and I think its time that we end it. Im sorry that it had to come to this but its for the best. Remember youll always be in my heart. Artie."_

I continued to walk in silence. Our relationship had been over for a year and just now did you finally decide to contact me. Even if I knew for a while now that it was and had been over since forever, it still hurt. You know, hearing the actual words. Or reading the actual words.

I put my phone on silent and slipped it into my pocket, accidently running into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," I bowed. It was some guy wearing a uniform too. "Are you the business partner's son?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked into the restaurant together.

After meeting Mike, we actually got closer than I thought I ever would with any of my dad's business partner's sons. Every time my dad would try to set me up with one of his friend's sons, they'd either be stuck-up, condescending asses or talking in some business lingo I'll never in my life understand. Mike wasn't like that though. He was nice and not show-offy, but at the same time he was really interesting and made me laugh. After I moved to the city for college, we went out occasionally; dinner, a movie and hand-holding, but it wasn't ever serious.

We'd been doing this for two years, kind of taking a slow – a very slow – pace. I knew he was a busy, art student kind of like you, but he managed to make time for me.

We were on a date in September when he told me he was going to be performing soon and would understand if I didn't want to be seen with him anymore, so I wouldn't get crazy fans of his hurting me. "Mike, why would I not want to be seen with you?" My insecurities got the best of me. "Unless you don't want to be seen with me .."

He eyed me intensely that it made me kind of impossible to stare back at him. "No, why would I want that?" he said grabbing my hand.

So I told him the story of you, and he asked me if I still loved you and if that's why I'd never call him anything 'endearing', like oppa. He knew that I was Korean and that my parents and I spoke it at home. "No, I don't think I ever did. I think it was more that he was the first one to pay attention to me though, and the oppa part, I guess it's similar to the first guy paying attention to me as well," I said honestly, holding his hand while we walked the city streets at night.

"Tina, I want you to meet my members," he said seriously. I guess meeting 'members' is like the same seriousness as meeting family for him. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand even tighter and we ran down the street, laughing.

We kept running till' we reached a building and he walked me into the lobby; I stood there while he talked to the receptionist, walking back to me, putting his hand where it belonged (not anywhere perverted) and we walked to the elevators. "So the rest of them are practicing right now," he told me as we walked down the hallway.

"Why aren't you practicing?" I asked him as I felt the elevator going up.

"Cause' I had date with you."

We were standing in the elevator when he first kissed me. I'm sorry to say but ot wasn't like a kiss from you. It had a passion, and it made me speechless, slightly breathless, and it was.. Amazing. I finally found the "right one" everyone would rave about. And knowing me, saying that I found the "right one" is a long stretch just because it's seriously the most cliché thing ever, but I kind of understood what people meant when I kissed him. Someone that made me weak in the knees. Where when they touch you in any way makes you shiver on the inside and outside.

When he pulled away, I smiled at him and we left the elevator. We walked down the hall to where they were practicing. As he opened the door, I followed, holding his hand with both of mine. His members turned to face me. "Everyone, this is my girl." I blushed so much when he said that. You never called me "your girl." It was always "Tina."

I bowed to them and looked back to the floor. They welcomed me warmly, and showed me the dance that they had been working on; it was for their fall performance. I clapped when they finished. "You guys are really good," I said smiling. The one named Matt thanked me.

"Mike, when's your performance?" I asked him.

"October 16, so next month," he told me. I sighed.

"I can't go," frowning disappointed. He grabbed my hand and walked me outside the room. "I have a test that day." He nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry. I really wish I could go but the test is most of my grade," looking him in the eyes.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on mine and sighed. "Bǎobèi, it's ok. There's always other performances you can come to," he said smiling.

"So my name isn't Tina anymore?" I asked him, our foreheads still leaning on each other's.

"Nope. You are now my bǎobèi." I'm not Chinese but I knew bǎobèi meant 'baby' in Chinese. It was so corny but it was an exception.

"So then I guess you need a nickname from me too," I said, thinking. He turned us and walked, putting both hands on either sides of my head and leaned towards my face. "Hmm. If I'm bǎobèi you should be jagiya." That meant 'honey.'

He smiled at me and captured my lips with his again. I heard coughing and calls from the side of us, and there I saw the rest of his group. I laughed while he pouted. I moved his arm from the side of my head and started to walk as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You know I don't even know what your groups name is," I whispered into Mike's ear.

We are .. BEAST," he told me – or, well, growled to me. I shivered when he did that for who knows why. Noticing the time on my watch, I gasped.

"Jagiya, you have to take me home," I said with wide eyes, grasping his hand as I dragged him towards the elevator. We stood there, my face flushed and him catching his breath.

"Bǎobèi, I'm so sorry but I need to stay and practice. Can I call a cab for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can. I'll call you tomorrow, jagiya." He nodded after hailing a cab for me and he kissed me goodnight.

I actually never made it to one of his performances. Until the end of the year performance, that is. I stood in the crowd cheering until I saw you. You were on stage with him. You were with a group called "Partie + Finn," and it surprised me that you actually made it. Maybe I should've listened to Mike more when he talked about any other performance aside from his. The only performances I cared about were his. For once, I actually paid attention to a performance other than his.

And there you were. You didn't change. You looked the same. I wanted to leave but I couldn't. I'll admit, you still had that commanding presence, and you still had the fan girls. I looked at the guys from BEAST. They all looked so amazing, I screamed when they started to perform. After the event, he was so tired. I kept texting him on his ride home.

"Jagiya, have sweet dreams. Ill talk to you in the morning." After I sent the text my phone started to ring. "Jagiya," I laughed answering it.

"Bǎobèi, the guys want to know if you want to go on a picnic with us," he asked me. I could hear the others in the background.

"Tina! Go, please!" I heard.

"Ah, you have me on speaker huh?"

"Yeah they didn't believe that I actually called you," Mike said.

"You know what? Yeah, I'll go to the picnic. In the middle of winter. When it's cold and freezing." The idea sounded a little less fun.

He chuckled. "It's okay. I'll keep you warm."

The next morning, I bundled myself up with a long red scarf and grabbed the picnic basket I packed. I waited on the corner for the boys and they showed up in their van van and let me in. "You guys know a picnic is usually done in the spring right?" I asked them from where I was sitting. They nodded and said this was the only time that they could do this because they had to go back and practice pretty soon. As we got out of the van I realized I left my basket there. I also realized it would be the only time that Mike and I would have together.

We walked around the park for ten minutes looking for a good spot until we finally found one underneath this really pretty tree. Setting everything up, we sat there and just played for a while.

"Oh, I brought you all food," I said. I looked around but I didn't see the basket. "Jagiya, will you walk me to the car? I left the food in there," I asked him. He nodded and walked with me. I reached for his hand and we walked silently, small snow things falling from the sky. "You know, if we have time in the spring to do this I think I'd like that," I said smiling at him.

He smiled and nodded, "I think I'd like that too."

He moved his hand to wrap it around my shoulder. "You look cold. Want to share my scarf?" I asked worriedly.

"Bǎobèi, I'll go get the basket. Someone wants to talk to you." He kissed my forehead and walked to the van.

I shuddered either from the coldness or from the sight of you. "Artie."

Present time

"And that's how it all happened," I said sitting on the bench. I looked at Artie. I heard the crunch of snow coming towards the bench. We were sitting and Artie must have heard. He looked towards him.

"Mike, take care of Tee," he said.

"Don't worry, she's kind of my everything," he smiled, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Artie you will always be my first love but Mike .. he'll be my last," I whispered into his ear. I reached for Mike's out-stretched hand and grabbed it. He maneuvered his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head, walking towards where the others were.


End file.
